The chains of command
by sweetgums
Summary: The land is barren and the ground is still smoldering from their recent battle, but the Pillar Squad will never pass up the chance to bond with the General Furuichi. Written for the Beelzebub Christmas Exchange.


**The chains of command**

* * *

Furuichi takes a deep breath and tries to concentrate on the blue pulse reverberating through his palms, focusing on the field in front of him. The enemies will get close enough any second now, and if all goes according to plan, the battle would be over in less than two minutes…

The enemy hits the mark and it's time to act. So he gets in one knee, his hands resting on the ground, and finally lets go of all the energy he had been accumulating during the last twenty minutes.

_"Iluminated Sanctum!"_

The blue energy dances away from his hands, spreading rapidly in all directions and creating fissures through the earth; and by the time the enemy realizes what is happening, they're already stuck on the ground, struggling to get free.

Jabberwock calls for the final attack and it's over. Despite their numbers, the rebel group is quickly overwhelmed by the Pillar Squad's forces literally crashing down on them. Less than five minutes later, the Barons are rounding everyone up to be transported to headquarters by Sodom; and when Laymia asks everyone else to follow suit, Furuichi has already collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

This doesn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Ah, Laymia-chan, would it be okay to rest here instead~? I think Furuichi-kun burnt himself out."

"Did not," Furuichi grumbles stubbornly from the ground, but makes no effort to sit up to prove his point.

"Hm, very well. But don't stay too long. We don't know if any more enemies could be hiding and waiting for the right time to strike."

"Alriiiight~!"

The rest of the Barons leave immediately afterwards, with only Naga and Basilisk staying behind for 'crowd control'. Furuichi is just about to ask why Jabberwock remained behind as well when he plops down next to him and asks, "So who brought food?"

"I brought chips," says Basilisk somewhere to Furuichi's right. He finally sits up, bemused, staring as Jabberwock catches the bag of chips in the air and proceeds to open it with blood-stained hands.

"…What. Basilisk, you didn't bring a bag with you today. Where were you keeping that?"

As soon as he says it, a bottle of vitamin water comes flying toward him and Furuichi hastily catches it midair. The sound of chatter among the demons fills the air soon enough, and everywhere he looks the pillars are passing food and drinks and even a picnic basket to one another.

"No, seriously, _where were you keeping that!?_"

Elim stops rummaging inside the picnic basket to look at Furuichi. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want a croissant too, Furu-sama?"

Furuichi gapes at the offered pastry in Elim's hand, his eye twitching as he catches the sight of a mini fridge flying through the air somewhere to his left, and finally sighs.

"Yes, please."

"Don't fret so much, Furuichi," Agiel says as she drops down next to him, her arms filled with a variety of little cakes, "Just sit back and enjoy the food. You must be really tired, right? So be sure to eat lots before we head back~"

"Ah, thanks, but really, I'm fine—"

"Nonsense," Jabberwock mumbles as he chews on what seems to be a piece of ostrich-sized chicken leg, the chips longs since discarded. "The numbers were greater than we had expected this time; and you used a lot of demonic power too. Even if you don't feel it, it's only natural to be completely void of energy after that attack. So eat."

"Okay," Furuichi says a little self-consciously, trying to fight down the blush that he's sure is creeping over his face. If the pillars notice it, they don't say anything.

"Yeah! That finisher was amazing! Odonel was really happy to see you handled his contract without problem on the first day, you know~?"

Furuichi turns to where Agiel is pointing just in time to see Odonel hastily looking away. It's not like he can see his face, but if Agiel says so then it must be true.

"Ten down, twenty-four to go," Furuichi says with a wry smile. Even after two years he hasn't even managed to master half the contracts he has. But at least he has been able to increase the learning curve lately, especially with this particular contract.

"How did you like using magic-based attacks this time, Furuichi?" Hecadoth, who had joined their little group at some point, promptly asks him.

Furuichi takes his time to chew one of the cakes Agiel offered him before he answers.

"It was… easier," he says frowning, trying to recall the attacks he used in the battle not too long ago, as well as the subsequent finishing move. "Even though I had to concentrate more on the attacks, they also came forth a lot easier? I'm not really sure how to explain it." He laughes apologetically, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Although it was more draining than usual, too."

"Ah! I definitely know what you mean!" Elim exclaims, jumping up and down from her spot excitedly. "Magic is like that for me too! When it's my turn, I'll show you some really cool tricks, okay?"

"Ah, y-yeah," Furuichi says sheepishly. Sometimes the Pillar Squad's enthusiasm for him still catches him off-guard, "Thank you, though I guess I'll still need to train a lot more before I get to use your contract."

Despite her size, Furuichi is well aware of Elim's impressive power. And if this one battle was enough for him to get this tired…

"Don't sell yourself short, Furuichi," Basilisk says gruffly, as though reading his thoughts, "This was your first time trying out magic spells and you did excellently. Newbies tend to pass out after their first spell, you know? And yet you managed to do a lot damage in one day. You've improved a lot in the last few years."

This time, Furuichi is certain that his cheeks are burning, and the enthusiastic murmurs of agreement around him are definitely not helping.

"Yes, I'd say it's past the time to increase our training sessions." Jabberwock adds nonchalantly, the pile of food around having long since disappeared, "What do you say, Furuichi?"

"Yeah! Furuichi-kun, are you free next Saturday?"

"Oh, yeah!" Furuichi says with a huge grin, the air of excitement around him contagious, "I think I–"

Furuichi had been friends with Oga for a long time. Almost ten years, actually, if his calculations are right. There are many things in his life that, to the average person, they would have been straight out weird and ridiculous, if not completely terrifying. But Furuichi has long since gotten used to them; no point getting mad about those sorts of things anymore. So when he feels a sudden pressure on his back and finds his face planted firmly on the ground, there is nothing but a groan of exasperation coming out from him as Oga dusts himself and gets off of him, greeting him as per usual.

"Yo, Furuichi."

"Ai! Furuchin!"

The Pillar Squad does show a little surprise, though.

"Ah! It's Ogacchi!"

"Oi, Oga Tatsumi, the hell are you doing here?"

Although they're not angry, they complain loudly and make a point in telling Oga that they had been enjoying a nice time before he arrived the moment he announces he's taking Furuichi back with him. He's called a variety of childish names and petty things, but only when Agiel tells him that he's _such a clingy boyfriend_ does Oga start losing his patience and grabs Furuichi by the neck of his shirt, literally dragging him away.

Furuichi, who does concede the fact that he had promised Oga they would play Dragon Age that night together, doesn't put up much of a fight.

The Pillar Squad keeps waving good-bye until they're no longer in sight.

"Bye, Furuichi-kun! We'll see you next weekend~~!"

Ah, so their new training schedule was officially in session then. Well, that was fine with him too, even if Oga thought otherwise.

"Pfft. What a bunch of annoying guys."

"Dah!" Beel burbles in agreement.

Furuichi knows from experience that there's no point in telling the kettle he's just calling the pot black, so he sighs in resignation and untangles himself from his grip.

"Stop that, I can walk on my own."

Furuichi sees Alaindelon waiting for them just ahead, and not for the first time he wonders why Oga is so roundabout and always beats around the bush when it comes to saying certain things. It's always Furuichi who has to make an effort to get an answer.

"I don't know why you came to fetch me, Oga. I would've gotten home in just an hour like always, you know?"

But Oga just wrinkles his nose and avoids the question altogether.

"Those guys are lame, Furuichi. If you're around them too much they're gonna rub off you."

"Ai!"

Furuichi just huffs in mock indignation, smirking. They're a weird bunch for sure, but despite Oga's words he's definitely looking forward to their training session next time. Maybe he should give up being a fighter completely and focus on magic attacks instead…

"Also, calling your attacks? Really? What are you, a shōnen manga protagonist?"

"Shut up! It's not like you don't do it either! And how do you even know about that anyway, I thought you had just gotten here!? _Oga!"_

* * *

Note: This is another piece I wrote for the Beelzebub Exchange as a backup writer. This is one is a lot shorter, but I thought I'd post here nonetheless.


End file.
